Patience in the Time of Bondage
by shinyhappyfilth
Summary: Who is the real prisoner and who is the courtesan.


**_Warning: privates and body fluids, that's all. It's just mindless smut._**

Chorh-Gom Prison. Not a soul escapes, then again, it was only built with one soul in mind-Tai Lung. Years have passed now in that prison, all the hours and minutes and days and seconds compounding into wasted time, wasted time.

But the snow leopard knew better. Though immobilized the snow leopard practiced contracting and releasing his muscles in any way he can, mostly by sheer force of will. Sometimes it was like a game, counting the cycle of contract and release, contract and release. Other times his mind went around each guard, listing off the possible injuries he would inflict on each one of them-that one on the lower level? Arm broken in three places. The one with the arrow? Cracked clavicle.

Commander Vachir? He had a whole slew of physical violations ready to inflict on him. Most scenarios ended up with the rhino unable to move one part of his body in one way or another. Sometimes he outright went and killed him, as dull as that was, it gave him satisfaction. It gave him something to do until the opportunity to escape would come along. And how he waited.

But it wasn't enough. Tai Lung was the dragon warrior, the rightful one, but at the same time...sometimes he felt the vague pang of urges. He heard the slow call of his baser instincts. But at the end of the day, the ire of his burning hatred eroded away any possible desires or wants, other than that of anger, of revenge.

But today, his body felt insistent. He tried everything. The snow leopard did his exercises, but that only made him aware of his untouched body. Mentally cursing, he tried to think of the flurry of screams and curses that would issue forth from the pathetic guard's attempts to defend themselves. The thought of carnage only made his itching fire even hotter. Almost nothing seemed to work, but he wouldn't allow himself to yell out in frustration. It would give them satisfaction, a thought he wouldn't dare to entertain, not even to the likes of Commander Vachir.

"I see the prisoner is awake," sneered the rhinoceros, ambling in with his arrogant gait.

The snow leopard felt a little piece now the fool was here, "Some of us find better use of our time than sleeping most of the day."

Commander Vachir let a laugh ripple through his weighty muscular frame, "Nothing else you can do with your time...other than..."

His eyes shifted, a slight nodding signaling the other guards to back away from a distance. A new move, thought Tai, but a stupid one either way. The snow leopard replied, haughty, "You insult me. As if your prison wasn't easy enough to find an escape."

But the insult barely fazed the commander aside from an annoyed comment, "I don't do anything for your benefit." His hands were already fumbling with his belt, "It's about the outside world, what it wants. And I have needs just as much as they do."

The clutter of the floor elicited a surprised raise of the brow from the snow leopard-only for a split second before he returned to his disinterested indifference. Was there anything to fear from a fool like him? No, he knew where the rhinoceros wanted to take this personal meeting. So be it, just another reason to make the irritating guard's life more difficult. It was only until the commander stepped forth to face him did he see the subtle tent in the commander's kilt. He scoffed, "I see it takes little to entertain you-and little to get entertained by."

Predictably the commander snorted in anger, "I am the one who will be getting entertainment, not you!"

Teasingly, the rhino ran his gargantuan hands over the bonds of the criminal. Tai had noticed for some time the commander's weapon did not leave his site. "You know," he said, "They said these locks keep every part frozen...Wonder if they forgot some parts..."

He should have known. The time left in charge of prison has left the goon a slobbering lech. Tai didn't even tense as the rhino's hand moved down to his chest. He resisted the urge to scoff as the commander's face looked like it had inhaled heaven.

"I see you waste time for far more useless things," the snow leopard said, "It's a wonder your hand can move at all."

"Enough!" he snorted in rage. The rest of the rhinoceros' kilt went to gather around his waist, "I've seen you...you have...urges, just like me. And unless you're waiting for the afterlife, I'll be the best thing you get."

"I could abstain for the rest of my life and it would be better than you," Tai mentally cursed as he felt the heat had not left entirely. The oaf before him flouting his body so shamelessly did not help matters. It was absolutely pathetic, how the so-called noble guard was a slave to his own senses. He was practically grappling himself like a frantic adolescent. It was not so much the guard's body, fat pathetically masking itself as muscle, but the mere presence of another body that make his nerves surge with an exotic heat. Tai merely wished his hands were not bound so he could properly deal with them before a slobbering fool like Vachir would.

The hot tip of the commander's other head greeted the snow leopard's nose. Absolutely revolting, how easily the prison commander threw himself to a prisoner. Tai Long voiced his thoughts, only rebuffed with the burning length landing on his face in an obscene slap. Sneering, the rhino rubbed his own stomach in anticipation, "I'm sure if your precious teacher did not pick you up, you would have been another courtesan."

Growing annoyed, Tai Long's fur bristled as the oaf's hands felt up his chest, moving down to his sides, down to his legs.

"You're built like one," the warden remarked, "Small legs, but..." There he went, inhaling like a gluttonous slob in the throes of an opium haze. Tai Long clenched his teeth as his tail became a trail to move down the warrior's buttocks, "But accommodating."

"More than can be said about you," Tai sneered only to win another disgusting grope from the oaf. Worse, the snow leopard felt his pants tugged down. He cursed his inability to control the nauseating heat within his body. Admittedly, there was a bit of relief now his length was able to jut freely from such confinement. But he could not let that grossly fattened warden know.  
"Your body disagrees, Tai Lung," Vachir had stepped back to admire the size fiercely lurking from between the criminal's legs.

Tai only wished he was within a leg's reach to kick the oaf within an inch of his lecherous life. He replied, "No thanks to that pitiful mess you call a body."

But Vachir was not stopped from further groping. The leopard questioned his silence, questions answered as he felt a meaty hand going over his furiously aching privates. The commander complimented, "I see these traps had not frozen all. I could finish you off now, it'd be so easy."

How tempting that offer was. His body screamed to let go as that giant hand slowly stroked up the engorged part. He couldn't, it would mean admitting defeat, something he would never do. Even as he felt pleasure travel up his spine to his head, Tai Lung refused to betray a moan or even a grunt. The commander withdrew, chuckling, folding his arms, "You're lucky I won't. No, I want you to feel every moment as I ravish you like a ripe orange."

Tai scoffed, "You are mistaken if you believe this is my first time."

"A courtesan at heart," he replied, going through the fallen clothes on the floor. He produced a tin in his hand, "This will make things go easier for you and me, mostly me."

"It'd be a pity if you got lost down there," returned the snow leopard. The rhino ignored the criminal, smearing the smooth liquid over his heavily aroused parts. Tai Lung tensed as he felt the material get smeared across his backside, eventually one finger rudely intruding within him. Tai grimaced. It would be so easy. All he would have to do is clench and break that fat finger. But that was too easy. No he'd think of another way to make the warden feel so sorry.

Tai Lung remember his training, relaxed and closed his eyes. He would not let it affect him at all. He even ignored the rhinoceros' taunts as he began getting on his hefty knees. Instantly as Vachir began to enter him he began feeling his insides tense up. It was nearly a half-minute of uncomfortable sensations before the commander got all the way in. Clenching his teeth, Tai was not surprised his body had found it good, like a flower of pleasurable sensations traveling up his back. Already the oaf of a rhino had begun grunting, "You may be experienced, but your body is fresh."

"More like it can handle miniscule sizes," but despite his jibes, it was slightly larger than his other liaison from so long ago. But the taunt was enough for Vachir to pick up the pace. Already the commander moved in and out at a steady pace. Tai Lung wanted to groan every time he felt that thing exit his body, only to return once more. Even more he felt his own privates shake and twitch from the heavy cycles of the commander's lovemaking. It would be so easy to finish, to let go.

But Tai would rather spite the commander than let him get the first release. The snow leopard's body tensed round the commander's length, almost making it impossible for him to enter. But with more of that slippery material, Vachir pounded away. His breaths were getting heavy, ragged. His crotch began to ache with throbbing want with each pound.  
"Ease...ease up..." he groaned, feeling pleasure almost painful travel through his legs, "I'm...I'm going to..."

"Isn't that the point?" Tai dryly remarked as he clenched tighter. Soon enough it happened. With a great heavy roar Vachir threw his head back, squeezing his eyes shut. Hot liquid ejected into Tai, a sensation that would have sent him over the edge had he not forgotten his training. Vachir fell out onto his back, his legs and crotch a sloppy mess. The moment Tai had let the commander go, he felt the beginning of his own end. Though he would never say it or admit it to anyone, Tai felt relieved to have all that tension leave his body so violently. He merely tensed up before leaving the floor a white glistening pattern. His breathing was light, disguised.

The rhinoceros, spent, grabbed for his clothes and weapon. He smiled, elbowing the snow leopard, "Thanks. Keep it up and I might visit you again.

Vachir expected a defiant growl or something worse. But rather the snow leopard's features settled into a look of gratitude, "No, thank you."

Tai kept smiling as the commander left. Yes, his gratitude was exceedingly genuine. For now that his desires slaked, his mind was free, free to plan his escape without further interruptions from himself. Already the pieces were falling into place...


End file.
